


black velvet

by Smudge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut though, Strangers to Lovers, a fair bit of it, also a blind date but not?, but that's also my normal, look i took the tropes and sort of sat on them until i had no idea what i was doing, pretentious coffee shops, smitten jughead, so what did you expect?, sort of coffee shop au but not?, which is my normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge/pseuds/Smudge
Summary: “You know,” he whispers into her ear, his fingers gripping her hips as he pushes her up against the brick of the wall, “you keep acting like we’re not dating-”“We’re not,” Betty breathes out, her hips canting up against him. “This isn’t dating, this is-”“Say what you want, baby, but this? This is dating.”Shaking her head slightly, she pulls him against her. “I think they actually call this hooking up, Forsythe.”“Oh, Elizabeth,” he murmurs into the skin of her neck, nipping at it before kissing his way up to her mouth. “That’s good to know, then.”“Why’s that?”“Because I’m about to show you what it’s like when I fuck you like you’re my girlfriend.”Or, in other words, Jughead's got plans to make sure his girl knows just who she's dating.





	black velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo! I did it. It didn't kill me. Okay I may have been dramatic earlier. 
> 
> Whatever. I'm running on coffee and the hope of going to the grocery store later. Sounds like a legit excuse if you ask me. 
> 
> Please do not ask me. I am not prepared to lie to your faces right now. 
> 
> Anyways, read on you lovely bunch of coconuts! 
> 
> (I am sorry if that song is in your head now)

**Then**

“Jug, I think you’ll really like this girl,” Archie is saying, laying back against the cushions of his sofa, trying to spin a basketball on the tip of his index finger.

Jughead fights the instinct to make a sarcastic remark about the difference in their taste in women, as evidenced by the last blind date he’d agreed to wherein she called him pretentious and he’d called her the sort of snob that snobs wish they could be. “Do you remember what happened last time?”

“Yeah,” Archie says, settling the ball in his lap, “but that worked out for the best, don’t you think? This girl is Ronnie’s friend-”

“Wait, you want me to not only go out with the friend of the girl you tried to set me up with then started dating yourself but you also want me to go out with someone that could actually be friends with Veronica Lodge? No,” Jughead interrupts, letting himself fold into the armchair next to Archie’s sofa.

“Juggie,” Archie pleads, using the childhood nickname that means begging is definitely about to happen, “think about it. We could double date. I know you and Ronnie don’t get along but she says this girl is just your type.”

“And what,” Jughead starts, raising an eyebrow, “does Veronica think of as my type?”

“I told her what you like-”

“Archie-”

“No, I promise Jug, I really tried this time.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Jughead mutters to himself. “Okay, then, tell me what you decided I like in a woman.”

“I told Ronnie she had to be smart,” Archie tells him, face earnest. “And nice. You know, to balance you out-”

“Are you saying I’m not nice?”

Archie glances at him, perplexed. “Do you not remember what you said to Ronnie on your blind date?”

Nodding, Jughead smiles. “I do. I believe it was something along the lines of, “How do you sleep at night in sheets that cost more than the rent of the people that work for you?”

“See?”

“See what? Arch, I know you like her, but come on, she’s totally materialistic!”

“That’s another thing, I said she shouldn’t care about money-”

“Caring about money isn’t the problem, the problem is the in your face display of wealth by a spoiled princess spending daddy’s fortune.”

“Jug,” Archie says in a warning tone. “Come on.”

Sighing, Jughead shrugs. “Fine. Veronica Lodge is in no way a spoiled princess who only has what she has by the opportunities afforded to her by her wealthy father as she continues to think she knows what it’s like to lack privilege.”

“Thank you.”

 _Wow,_ he thinks as Archie gives him an affable smile,  _I can’t believe he falls for that every time_.

“Go on.” Jughead gestures for him to continue.

“Oh yeah, we agreed she should be blonde,” he tells him and Jughead squirms for the first time. None of the other girls Archie had tried to set him up with had been blonde.

“Blonde?”

“Ronnie thinks you’d like a blonde, something about you being just stereotypical enough to enjoy the, what did she call it? Uh, the aesthetic of the classic Hollywood starlet. Whatever that means.”

Pretending that he’s not the slightest bit intrigued by that last bit of information he asks, “What else?”

“I texted Jellybean-”

“You texted my little sister about what kind of girl I like?” Jughead cuts in, irritated.

“And she texted back,” Archie continues as if Jughead hadn’t interrupted him, pulling out his phone and reading the message, “As far as I can tell by the girls he thought I didn’t notice him looking at, our Pony Boy prefers to stay golden and likes them stacked.”

“Oh my god, Jellybean,” Jughead groans out, letting his head fall back against the chair. “She’s dead.”

“I showed Ronnie and she seemed pretty pleased about it. Something about being right about blondes.”

“I’m sure,” Jughead mutters, pulling his hat off his head and covering his face with it. “So you’re telling me that Veronica’s friend-”

“Best friend and roommate actually,” Archie interrupts, smiling. “Her name is Betty and she’s super nice, Jug.”

Closing his eyes, Jughead curses his life. Veronica Lodge’s best friend and roommate? How can anyone he might like be best friends and  _live_ with someone like that? There’s no way. “Archie, I don’t think-”

“And,” Archie interjects, “Ronnie said if all that failed to show you her picture.”

Jughead scoffs. “She really thinks I’m going to be persuaded by a picture of some girl I don’t even know?” Lifting his head up and looking pointedly at Archie, the corner of his mouth lifting in a disbelieving smirk. “Really?”

Archie, ignoring his sarcasm as he searches his phone smiles as he finds what he wants. Handing it over, it takes a second before Jughead takes in what he’s looking at.

 _Blonde,_ he thinks. _The sort of blonde that blonde is supposed to be._

Golden hair and golden skin in a vintage style bathing suit. A bright smile with straight white teeth, the kind that make you think she’s definitely the sort of girl that flosses and brushes twice a day. Green eyes that look like they belong on a doll, he bets they’re even more intriguing in person.

Hating himself for doing it while also unable to stop it, he takes in more of the picture. He almost groans out loud at how easily they seem to have him pegged.

 _Stacked,_ he tells himself, _because of course she is. Like that wet dream I had after watching To Catch A Thief three times in a row._

Refusing to give Archie the satisfaction, he stares at the screen for a moment longer before handing the phone back to him with a shrug and blank face. “I suppose if it’ll shut you up, one date can’t hurt.”

Archie’s smile makes him think he think he didn’t fool him at all.

 

* * *

 

**Now**

“You know,” he whispers into her ear, his fingers gripping her hips as he pushes her up against the brick of the wall, “you keep acting like we’re not dating-”

“We’re not,” Betty breathes out, her hips canting up against him. “This isn’t dating, this is-”

“Say what you want, baby, but this? This is dating.”

Shaking her head slightly, she pulls him against her. “I think they actually call this hooking up, Forsythe.”

“Oh, Elizabeth,” he murmurs into the skin of her neck, nipping at it before kissing his way up to her mouth. “That’s good to know, then.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’m about to show you what it’s like when I fuck you like you’re my girlfriend.”

 

* * *

 

  **Then**

He agrees to meet Betty at some coffee place he’s never been to called  ** _Black Velvet_** and though he’ll never admit it to anyone, he’s a little bummed it was the first he’s heard of it when he shows up and it’s everything he thinks a coffee shop should be. Unassuming, not too bright and smells like coffee beans and not twenty different flavored syrups. It has just enough tables to make him want to sit and write for awhile but not enough to make him remember why he hates humanity.

It’s past sunset when he makes his way through the doors, the little coffee place making him feel welcome as he finds a table not too close to the door but also next to the large window in the front.

He’s dying for a cup of coffee but thinks ordering before Betty even shows up is probably too rude for someone who lives with Veronica Lodge.

Ashamed to admit that he’d agreed to one date because of the picture Archie showed him, he figures it can’t hurt to try and make a good impression this time.

It has nothing to do with the green of her eyes or the curve of her hips. Not at all.

Seeing her hair before she enters the shop, he stands to make sure she sees him and when she catches his eye and a bright smile crosses her face he suddenly knows what it’s like to be the guy who says he saw his fate in the eyes of a stranger.

_Oh fuck._

Thinking he should pull out her chair, he debates on whether or not he should go from the left or the right so long that she pulls it out and slides into it effortlessly while he’s still standing there, staring at her. Clearing his throat, he tries to smoothly sit back down, almost catching his foot on the leg of his chair, sending him sitting hard onto the wooden surface.

Betty is smiling at him still, her eyes amused. “Forsythe?”

Jughead barely holds in the groan at her voice, the sweetness of it wiping away the irritation of her using his real name.

“Yeah,” he says. “Call me Jughead.”

“Jughead?” she asks with a smile. “Okay.”

The conversation starts from there. They have similar taste in books, interests, not music, some movies but not all, they both feel strongly about the same politics, and neither of them understand Archie’s music but both pretend to love it. Him, for Archie’s sake, her for Veronica’s.

By the end of the date, he’s already named the cat he’s compromised on settling for in his head because it would be unfair to have a dog in the little apartment they'll share. Cataloging all of her flaws, he decides she probably rolls socks into neat pairs instead of balling them up and throwing them in a drawer like a regular person. He bets she also jogs with the sunrise, which he thinks, will really put a damper on all the morning sex he was looking forward to having with her. All things he thinks he can live with.

In other words, he’s painfully smitten.

Standing as she gets up, the coffee they’d ordered long gone, he smiles at her as he holds open the door for her to walk through. When she turns to smile at him, he thinks,  _This is it, this is what the rest of my life is going to look like._

“I had a good time, Jughead,” Betty tells him sweetly.

Trying to extend the interaction as long as he can, he nervously rubs a hand on the back of his neck before asking, “So, do you think you want to do this again?”

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Betty gives him a soft look. Regretful, almost. “No, I don’t think so.”

_What?_

_No, wait. What?_

“What?” He feels dumb just asking. He heard her. Does he really need her to repeat it?

Shrugging at him, Betty looks sad as she tells him, “Veronica told me what you were like on your date with her-”

“Okay but Veronica is terrible,” he interrupts without thought. “You are not Veronica-”

Betty’s eyes turn hard. “Veronica is my best friend. I did this as a favor to her and I show up at the world’s most pretentious coffee shop-"

“I didn’t pick this place! I thought you did.” Gesturing to the doors behind him, his eyes are wide as he tries to make his point. “Why are you judging me on one bad blind date with a girl I have nothing in common with?”

“You said some pretty terrible things to her,” Betty says quietly, looking at her hands. “I don’t want to think you’re this great guy and then be disappointed when that pretentious jerk I had to hear about for days comes out.”

Jughead stops listening after the words  _great guy._  “So you think I’m great, do you?”

Rolling her eyes at him, Betty bites her lip to stop from smiling at him. “You’re not what I expected when Veronica told me about you, I’ll give you that.”

“Then why agree to go out with me at all?”

“I owed her a favor.”

“A favor? Really?” he asks dubiously. “Well how about you give me a fair shot and go out with me again? You know, just to really make sure you’ve paid her back.”

Laughing, Betty shoves her hands in her pockets. “Really?”

“Mmhmm,” he hums out to her, taking a step closer to her, settling his hand on her hip as he leans forward to kiss her on the cheek. “Come on, let me walk you home.”

 

* * *

 

**Now**

“Say it,” he demands, hands under her thighs holding her up against the door to his bedroom.

Betty’s arching her back, almost knocking him off balance when she tries to tug him closer to her as he leans back to avoid her reach.

“Nope,” he tells her, settling a thigh between her legs to help so his arms don’t get tired while holding her up. “Come on, Betty, say it for me.”

Letting her head hit the wall with a soft thump in frustration she rolls her eyes at him. “Jug -really?”

“Oh yeah,” he says, his fingers flexing into the flesh of her thigh, using his leg to bounce her up slightly. “You wanna get off? I’m gonna need you to open that pretty mouth and use your words for me.”

“I can use my mouth for something else,” she replies coyly.

Shaking his head at her in amusement, he lifts her a little higher as he gets closer, his leg coming down from between her thighs as he pushes his hips into hers. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Just for me to push into you until the only thing your mouth can do is moan out my name?”

Distracted by the groan falling out of her pink, plump lips for just a moment he rolls his hips into hers. Focusing once more, he leans forward, nipping her collarbone.

“What’s my name, pretty girl?”

Her fingers dig into his shoulder blades as she holds tightly to him, her head falling forward towards his.

“Come on, I know you know it. What’s your boyfriend’s name?”

“Jughead.”

 

* * *

 

**Then**

“You told her my name?” Jughead is yelling at Archie while pointing at Veronica.

The smug look on Veronica’s face tells him everything he needs to know.

“And you!” he almost shouts, turning to her. “You tried to set me up to fail? Why?”

With a slight lift of her shoulders, Veronica pushes her hair back as she lets herself fall back against the cushions of Archie's sofa. “You know, after our disastrous blind date, I had a thought. What if, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third was presented with the perfect girl and put on his very best manners only to be faced with his own attitude? A little karma, if you will.”

Archie is looking at Veronica like he can’t believe she’d do that. “Ronnie-”

“Oh Archiekins,” Veronica coos at him, “don’t worry, Betty was too nice to go with my revenge plans.”

“It didn’t stop you from telling her a bunch of bad stuff about me, did it?”

“Hmm?” Veronica inquires, looking at her nails, a smile on her face. “Did I? I do hope she let you down gently, especially when you both showed up at the most ridiculous coffee shop I could find in the city.”

Jughead is glaring at her. “First, that place serves amazing coffee-”

He’s cut off by a burst of laughter from Veronica.

“You _would_ like it.”

“Second,” he continues as if she hadn’t spoken, “I did manage to get Betty to agree to go out with me a second time-”

“Alright, Jug!” Archie interrupts, extending his hand out for a high five as Veronica angrily stands up, pulling the hem of her dress down, putting her hands on her hips.

“You did not,” Veronica seethes. “Betty is too good for the likes of you, you pretentious-”

“That’s right, princess-”

“-suspender wearing disaster in flannel who’s-”

“-your way too nice for you friend-”

“-always walking around everywhere with a book-”

“-who, by the way, is gorgeous, so thanks for that-”

“-like it has the ability to make you look smarter than you could ever hope to be-”

“-is going to go out with me this weekend and I have to say-”

“-and that’s when you’re not attached to that typewriter you think makes you special-”

“-that was, by far, the  _best_  blind date I ever had.”

“-acting like if there was a hole for your cock in it, you’d marry it!”

Jughead is smirking at her. “I could never marry Rosa, she’s far too independent and fierce to be tied down.”

“You named that godforsaken typewriter?! Archie, he’s your friend, do something!”

Archie is staring back and forth between them. “Ronnie, I thought we agreed Betty is perfect for him?”

Veronica spins to Archie, stomping her foot in frustration. “She is!”

“Then what’s the problem?” Archie asks, confused.

Gesturing to Jughead, she snaps, “He was a jerk to me, he’s still a jerk to me!”

Scoffing, Jughead rolls his eyes. “Only because you acted like a spoiled brat within thirty seconds of meeting me.”

“You were in a five star restaurant with that ugly hat on your head, of course I was going to tell you to take it off.”

“Ronnie,” Archie tries to gently intervene, “Jug’s always had that hat-”

“Don’t, Arch,” Jughead interrupts, eyes narrowing at his best friend. “All Veronica needs to know is that I have plans of dating Betty. Her funny and charming, not to mention beautiful, friend. So, really, thanks for setting that up, Veronica.”

 

* * *

 

**Now**

“That’s my girl,” he says softly, pulling her away from the wall and carrying her to his bed, laying her down on the mattress. Sitting back on his knees, he takes her in, the rumpled clothes and swollen lips making her, he thinks, picture perfect. “I don’t know why you had to argue with me so much over this.”

Betty bites her lip with a smile. “Mostly it was fun to watch you squirm.”

Eyes widening, he purses his lips at that. “You wanted to watch me squirm?”

Nodding, Betty stares at him with hooded eyes.

Pulling on her legs until her thighs are settled over his, her skirt falling up until her panties are peeking from under the hem, he runs his fingers up the inner skin of her legs. “I see.”

Her shoes had been lost somewhere in the hallway and he laments their absence, they’d almost made him try and take her into a bathroom at the restaurant they’d been in. Trailing his fingers back down along the outside of her legs, over her calves and tugging on her ankles, pushing her legs back until her feet were settled against his stomach, he traces circles over her arches when she starts to laugh.

“Ticklish?”

Betty shakes her head in denial but her breathy laughter gives her away.

“You know,” he tells her, pulling her left foot up and in front of his face, gently biting down on her heel, smiling into her soft skin as she gasps, “I ought to punish you for that.”

“I think you deserved it a little,” she whispers to him, her leg trembling from his mouth running over her ankle and over her calf.

An amused huff escapes his throat as he nips at the underside of her knee and Jughead is pushing her leg higher so he can pepper kisses along the back of her thigh, her other leg settling over his shoulder.

Nudging the crease of her thigh with his nose, he flicks his tongue out, the tip of it caressing the smooth skin under the edge of her panties. He can hear her fingers curling into the sheets as he teases her and he ends up fighting a smile, knowing he can make her feel as out of control as she makes him feel.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Betty?”

 

* * *

 

**Then**

“No coffee shops for date two?” Betty teases, knocking him gently with her shoulder as they walk down the street.

Jughead laughs, pulling his hands out of his pockets so he can grab one of hers, intertwining their fingers. “No, no coffee shops, though I maintain that that one was awesome.”

“So where are we going then?”

“You’ll see.”

Betty gives him an indulgent smile. “Will I like it?”

“That,” he says, “has yet to be determined but I hope so.”

The pleasure that lights up her face when she sees their destination warms Jughead. He’d been nervous when he’d seen the advertisement for the spring opening but he thought that maybe Betty might be the sort of person who enjoys it. It might be a few steps out of his comfort zone but he’s going to be damned if everything he thinks Veronica might have told her puts a cloud over the relationship he knows he wants with Betty.

“Really?” Betty asks, smiling. “The Butterfly House?”

Nodding at her, Jughead puts a hand on her lower back as he guides her through the gates of the botanical gardens.

It’s not something he’d pick to do every chance he got but he had the feeling that Betty would appreciate it while they were talking on their first date. She seems to be appreciative of the fresh air and the scenery while he’s appreciative of the view of her enjoying the scenery. He’s been sneaking pictures of her when he can, but the best is when they finally make it into the butterfly house, an experience all in itself.

“Do you see this, Jug?!” Betty exclaims, turning to him with wide eyes.

Smiling softly at her, he lets her drag him around the enclosure, watching as she points to each different butterfly she sees.

He’s messing with the camera settings on his phone when he hears her gasp. Looking up, his own eyes go wide as she stands perfectly still, the butterfly that had landed on the tip of her nose slowly moving its wings back and forth.

Before he can stop himself, he takes a picture of her, cross eyed with an electric smile as she tries to stare at the bug on her face. Then another with the same smile, only she’s looking straight at him with her finger pointing at the butterfly, like she can’t believe it’s really there. Taking another picture, he doesn’t think before he posts them both on the rarely used social media he does use, leaving them both caption-less other than a hashtag of  _Betty’s New Best Friend_.

If he amuses himself with the dig at Veronica, he doesn’t think anyone needs to know. Quickly saving the first picture as his lock screen, he shoves it back in his pocket before trying to help Betty get the butterfly off of her nose so they can keep walking.

It takes them three tries to shoo it off her face but when they finally do, Betty takes a deep breath and shakes her head while wiping at her nose.

“I feel like it’s still there,” she tells him, grabbing his hand, continuing to walk them through the enclosure, stopping to take pictures on her own phone.

As soon as she pulls it out of her bag, she stops with a look at the screen before looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Scrolling through her notifications he can see she opens one, biting her lip as she fights a smile.

“Did you put those pictures online?”

Flushing, Jughead shrugs before responding. “Yeah.”

“They already got back to Veronica,” she says, looking at him, amused. “New best friend? Really?”

“Well that butterfly seems a lot less shady than she does, I bet it wouldn’t try and set me up for failure.”

Betty’s nose crinkles in amusement as she meets his eyes. “She’s my best friend you know, you might have to make nice with her if you’re going to try and keep going places with me.”

“Pass,” he says, pulling on her hand, causing her to stumble into him. “Counter offer, though. You let me kiss you right here, right now, and I won’t refer to her as anything other than Veronica for at least a week.”

“Not Ronnie?” she asks, leaning forward into him. “Not V?”

Grimacing, Jughead shakes his head at her. “God, no. Veronica is my best offer.”

Pursing her lips at him, she narrows her eyes. “And that’s all I get out of it?”

“You want something else?”

“I might.”

Closing the space between them completely, his hands move to her face, cupping her cheeks. “Like what?”

Betty’s staring up at him through her lashes, biting her lip as her eyes flicker between his eyes and lips. He can feel her hands curling into his shirt, keeping him in place as he concentrates on her face.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Betty?”

 

* * *

 

**Now**

“What?” he hears her ask, breathless.

“I said, do you want me to kiss you?”

“Yes,” she murmurs, her hands pulling at his shirt, yanking him towards her.

Crawling up and over her, he feels her leg slide off of his shoulder with him reaching behind him to grab the collar of his t-shirt, tugging it off and over his head before resting each of his forearms on each side of her. Dipping his head to quickly nip at her tempting collarbone, he feels her legs wrap around his hips as she lets out a small moan.

“Did you like that?” he whispers, trailing kisses up her neck and over her jawline before sucking softly on her earlobe, making her shiver.

“Yes,” she breathes out, turning her face to his to catch his lips with hers.

Pressing his lips against hers, he pulls her lower lip between his teeth, gently biting down as he pulls back, her mouth opening in surprise before he dives back in, slipping his tongue against hers, the slide of it moving in rhythm with his hips as they push against her, each pass causing her to gasp into his mouth.

“What do you want me to do, Betty?” he asks, his hand coming up to cup her face, his thumb stroking against her jaw, pushing her face up and to the side so he can trail kisses along the soft skin of her neck, nudging her hair with his nose as he breathes her in.

“Jug,” she whines out, rolling her hips into his hard, searching for friction, “come on. You know what I want.”

“Do I?” Catching the hem of her shirt with wandering fingers, he slides the fabric up and over her stomach, making her break out in goosebumps as she trembles at the sensation. “Do I really know what you want?”

“Yes,” she whispers, her nails digging into his shoulders as he tries to pull her up enough to get her shirt up and over her head.

“And what’s that?”

“I want you to fuck me,” she tells him with a whimper, her eyes focusing on them. “Don’t you want to?”

“You know that I do.”

 

* * *

 

**Then**

“Are you sure don’t want to do something else?” Betty asks, brows furrowing. “We can find something we both like-”

“Do you want to do this?” he interrupts. At her nod, she starts to speak but he stops her with a finger pressed her to lips. “Then this is what we’re going to do, okay? You want to do this and I want to spend time with you so I think we both win.”

Rolling her eyes at him, she takes his hand and leads him down the sidewalk of the park, her on roller skates and him trailing slightly behind.

By some of the looks they’re getting he thinks he can tell what people are thinking, that some poor sap got dragged along on his girlfriend’s idea of a fun afternoon.

They’d be wrong.

He’s been trying to keep them out of each other’s respective apartments, truthfully. After their second date ended up with them tangled in the sheets on his bed and the third ended up with a close call and a restaurant bathroom before a quick ride back to his place to finish the night. The fourth had ended with the both of them being yelled at by Veronica when they were discovered on her sofa, the credits on the movie they swore they’d finish rolling across the TV screen.

The fifth had started with him trying to broach the subject of labels and ended with him hoisting her up against the elevator wall in her and Veronica’s building.

Betty's been baking apology cookies to the neighbor who’d been getting in the elevator as they got off for last couple of weeks for that incident.

This one is the one where he’s going to get her to stop dodging him with what exactly they were doing, even if he had to tie her down to keep her still long enough to answer him. Spending an hour or so before the sun set walking next to her while she skated slowly next to him, he thinks about how he’s going to get her to admit she’s his girlfriend.

As they eat dinner in a little restaurant, he still doesn’t know.

When she pulls him into an alley, it finally hits him. Pushing her up against the brick wall, he’s going to use the same tactic she’s been using on him for weeks now.

“You know, you keep acting like we’re not dating-”

 

* * *

 

**Now**

“I don’t know, Betty,” he teases, pushing her bra up and off her breasts, pressing his palms against them, the light pressure making her back arch, “I think I need to hear you tell me we’re dating again before-”

“We’re dating,” she whimpers out, arms reaching above her head as she stretches her body out in front of him. “We’ve always been dating, you’ve been dating me so good-”

“Finally,” he says, leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth, softly biting down until he can feel her twitch. Moving to the other one, he does the same thing until he feels her thighs clamping on his sides.

Leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach, he flicks his tongue into her belly button as he grabs the waist of her skirt and panties, pulling them down as she lifts her hips for him. Sitting back on his knees, he moves them down and off her legs, tossing them to the floor before undoing the buckle of his belt and popping the button on his jeans.

Unzipping them and kicking them off his legs along with his boots, his hat long gone in the shuffle of the hallway to his room, he’s pushing her legs up by the backs of the knees when he can hear her giggling at him.

“What?”

“Do you not believe in underwear?” she asks, smiling. “It’s always a toss up if you’ve got them on or not.”

“Really?” he asks, sliding down and settling her legs over his shoulders. “You want to talk about my underwear choices right now? I can think of something else I’d rather be doing.”

“Oh yeah?”

Breathing out against her skin and making her toes curl into her back he licks a line up her slit, hitting her clit at the angle he knows she likes before pulling back. “Yeah.”

“Don’t let me stop you, then,” she tells him, her voice wavering with each flick of his tongue against her.

Pushing his palms against her hips to hold her still, he gently nips at her clit, sucking it softly and soothing it with his tongue each time her abdomen contracts and her hands grip his hair. Releasing one of her hips he moves his hand, slipping a finger into her, the combination causing her to moan loudly into the quiet of the room, thighs clenching against him.

Signs of her being close make him pull up and sit back on his knees while she gasps, trying to hold him in place with her legs.

Taking each of her knees in hand, he smirks at her. “I don’t think so.”

Betty’s whine as she reaches for him almost sends a shiver down his spine as he lets her pull him forward over her. Settling his body over her, he reaches for a condom out of the drawer of his nightstand, ripping it open with his teeth as he leans back once more to roll it on.

Relaxing his body over hers, he slides into her with a long thrust, his groan muffled by biting into her shoulder softly.

 _“Fuck me,”_ he murmurs into her neck as he starts to move, feeling her body heat soaking into him.

Betty’s light laughter send vibrations through him that have him holding onto her even tighter than he already was.

“I think that’s supposed to be my line.”

A amused huff escapes him as he moves in and out of her. “We can take turns.”

“Yeah?” she asks, the word ending on a moan as he pushes into her, putting pressure on her clit with each thrust.

“Mmhmm,” he hums out, putting his weight on his hands so he can have more control, pushing her up the bed with every stroke until her hands fly above her head and onto the headboard to keep herself steady.

“Seems fair,” she moans out, her ankles crossing on his lower back as he pushes into her, her body starting to clench around him.

The trembling of her own orgasm spurs him on further, making him buck faster into her, the sheen of sweat he can feel on his own back making the room feel warmer than he knows it is. Leaning down to catch her lips as he goes over the edge, he groans into her mouth as her arms go around him, holding onto him until he stills.

Rolling off of her and to the side, he pulls her into his arms after dealing with the condom, still breathing heavy.

“And that’s how you fuck your girlfriend?” Betty questions him, her own panting making her words sound breathy.

“That’s right,” he tells her, kissing her temple.

Betty’s drawing circles on his chest with her finger as she looks up at him with a challenging look. “Hmm. Seems kind of the same way you’ve always done it-”

Cutting her off by pushing her onto her back, he gives her a glare before running his fingers up and down her sides, tickling her. Her flushed face and happy laughter make him smile softly at her, stopping his hands and pushing a lock of hair off her forehead, leaning in for a slow kiss before staring back down at her.  

“Yeah? Just wait until I show you how I fuck my wife.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes. Guys. Friends. Y'all. Maria really saved my ass with editing at the last second so we owe her chocolate and at least 2% of our souls. 
> 
> Oh? You didn't realize this was a "we" situation? Well, it is. 
> 
> Ahem, one day I will not make the smut last that long. Today is obvs not that day. Sigh. How do you even get sex down to a couple paragraphs? It takes me that long just to get their clothes off. 
> 
> Blergh. Oh well. 
> 
> Anyways, throw your thoughts at me! I appreciate them. And you! Honestly, I always appreciate you. Like, sometimes I might appreciate you so much, it gets a little inappropriate. Which is fine. The mister understands. We had a 3 minute conversation on how pretty Mila Kunis is the other day so he gets what it's like to get easily distracted by beautiful people. And you are all definitely beautiful people. Who deserve an everlasting amount of besos! 
> 
> As always, you can [tumble ](https://thetaoofbetty.tumblr.com/) with me if you want. If you haven't been to my tumblr, I apologize in advance. If you have, you know I'm a disaster so you know what you're getting.


End file.
